


Hamster Havoc

by Ellidappler



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Detroit, Detroit days, Fluff, Humor, Yuuri is adorable, also bless Minami's heart, and devious when needed, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellidappler/pseuds/Ellidappler
Summary: Phichit is under scrutiny by the dorm's RA for keeping pets. Yuuri, in his own unique way, saves the day.





	

It's six in the evening on a Tuesday when someone starts frantically knocking on their door.

Phichit opens the door with a murderous look on his face. In one hand is a sock full of rocks, his makeshift "in case of robbers or extremely annoying people" weapon. It used to be filled with coins, but Phichit's poor spending habits had long since cleaned all money out the sock.

" _What,_ " Phichit drawls, glaring at the freshman standing in front of him. The boy has a streak of red in his blond hair, and he looks like he couldn't hurt a fly, but his knocking had annoyed Phichit greatly.

"Um," the freshman begins, fidgeting, "I'm Minami Kenjirou. I follow you on Instagram-"

At those mere words, Phichit set the rock-sock to the side, significantly less angry at Minami.

"-and your hamsters are super cute! But I overheard the RA talking about how he's gotten reports that you're keeping pets here, so you should hide them-"

Minami notices that the RA in question is walking down the hall and flushes red, hoping that he hadn't overheard.

"-in low to reach places, like on the ground or in bushes. If you place them too high up, the kids won't be able to reach them. Thank you for helping out with the church's Easter event!"

Minami dashes off, leaving Phichit to the mercy of the RA.

"Hello," the RA greets, catching the door and holding it open before Phichit can close it on him. "There have been reports of squeaking noises coming from your room. Do you own any pet rodents?"

Phichit shakes his head. "No. Maybe it's a rat problem?"

"That's a possibility," the RA concedes. "But I'll still need to check your room."

"It's messy," Phichit says. "Could you give me a minute to clean it?"

The RA narrows his eyes, suspicious. "I don't mind if it's messy."

Behind Phichit, a series of soft squeaking noises sound. He feels his heart sinking in his chest. He's been caught.

"Open the door," demands the RA.

Phichit reluctantly opens the door, allowing the RA to look in. Phichit turns, and to his shock, his hamster cage has been moved from his spot by his bed. Yuuri is making a show of sneezing into his elbow. Each sneeze is tiny and kittenish, sounding more like adorable squeaks than actual sneezes.

The RA purses his lips, cheeks flushing. "Katsuki, do you know of Phichit keeping any pet rodents in here?"

Yuuri rubs at his nose and shakes his head. "No."

"Alright, so people probably just heard you, um, sneezing. I'll see you two around then."

The RA walks off and Phichit closes the door, staring at Yuuri with a look full of awe.

"You're the best roommate ever," Phichit says.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, I would appreciate a kudos or comment. Thank you!


End file.
